Let's Get Us A Rockwaller
by The Wolf That Never Howled
Summary: After meeting for the first time in 4 years with the help of Bonnie Rockwaller, the pale green woman decides to talk to Kim and together they decide to get themselves a Rockwaller. Shego and Kim do everything they can for a year to get the Rockwaller in their arms, will they get through her walls, will they stick around after learning what happened during the years she was gone?
1. Chapter 1

another universe

Kimmie and I had been dating for a while but they ended it when Kim kicked me into the electricity tower but not because she kicked me into the tower but because we had a miss carriage to be fair princess didn't know about the twins and when I told her she got depressed and closed off, after a while, we broke. We were both went our separate ways, we only saw each other when we were fighting. After a couple of years, I told Drakken that I was moving back in with my mom and dad until I could get back onto my feet without seeing Kimmie's face every day and he understood and helped me get packed and moved into my parent's house. I got a job at the police station in go city and now I work in Globel Justice under Betty Director. Over the years I've only seen Kimmie a couple of times but I try to avoid her as much as I can. Kim has grown and from what I know from Mr and Kimmie is now 18 and is dating off and on with Bonnie Rockwaller…

[x]

**Kims POV**

I watched as Bonnie walked around my room like an inspector, I rested my head against the headboard trying to keep my attention on my jeans but it was hard to when Bonnie was walking around my room. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" I ask as I turn my attention on Bonnie.

"You have a lot of green." Bonnie said as she picked up a green choker with pink hearts, the choker read "Shego's" Bonnie looked at Kim with fire in her eyes. "Shego's?" asked Bonnie as she set the choker back down on Kim's desk next to her computer. "Bonnie-"

"Do you still love her?" asked Bonnie cutting Kim off as she sat down next to Kim's feet. "What?" asked Kim as she sat up.

"Do you still love her?" asked Bonnie again as she inched closer to Kim, Bonnie put her hands on Kim's crossed legs.

Kim stopped in thought. Before answering Kim took a deep breath. "Yes, but I don't think she wants me back after what I did." Kim bowed her head as she finished her sentence Bonnie took a deep breath before smiling. Bonnie leaned forward and pulled Kim into her lap. "Did you break up with her or did she break up with you?" Bonnie asked as she started to rock her body back and forth trying to calm Kim's sobs. "I broke up with her." Bonnie stopped rocking and pulled away from Kim just enough for her to look her in the eyes. "Why would you break up with her?" Bonnie asked with shock in her tone.

"I kicked her into an electrical tower while she was pregnant and killed our unborn child, I thought she hated me." Kim wiped away her tears before continuing. "Or would hate me."

Bonnie looked into Kim's eyes before continuing. "If she hated you wouldn't she have broken up with you as soon as she found out your baby was dead?" Bonnie asked. Kim's eye went wide as she realized what she had done. Kim pulled herself out of Bonnie's arms before pulling her outside and out to her car. When the two arrived at Global Justice Kim barraged into building frantically looking for Shego, it only took Kim a second to spot **her** Shego. When Shego's eyes locked with Kim's she only stood there for two minutes before running in the opposite direction of Kim. Kim didn't waste any time chasing Shego when Kim caught up with Shego they both stood in Shego's office. "Shego, I just want to talk."

Shego stood there for a minute think before her thoughts turned to the girl behind Kim who was holding Kim's hand, the girl blushed as she noticed Shego's eyes. "Who is she!?" Shego asked in anger almost yelling.

"Huh?" Kim asked before remembering Bonnie was behind her and they were still holding hands, "Oh, this is Bonnie. She is actually the reason I want to talk to you."

Shego frowned "_Why would she want to talk after...1, 2, 3,...4 almost 5 years? And what does this girl have to do with it?_" Shego turned her attention to Kim as the 18-year-old started to talk. "I want to try," Kim asked with pleading eyes.

"Try what? And what does the girl have to do with this?" Shego asked pointing her finger at the girl behind Kim.

Kim sighed, "She helped me talk about it and-"

"You know maybe you should think about this more, you don't want to mess things up more than they already are," Bonnie said removing her hand from Kim's and putting her right hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim sighed and nodded, she looked up at Shego and smiled before losing control and hugging the pale green-skinned woman. Shego stepped back from shock for a moment before smiling and returning the hug. Shego looked up at the girl behind Kim, "_Hm...Bonnie? She seems...interesting, wait didn't Kim complain about her being her bully?"_ Shego scolded the girl thinking the girl would shrink away in fear but Bonnie just stuffed her hands in the pockets of her overalls and looked at Shego confused. Shego started to notice things new about the girl that had changed since the few times she had seen her while at Kim's highschool. Bonnie no longer wore a dress but a purple t-shirt crop top, overalls with the top folded over, and a red open sweatshirt. Wait why was Shego noticing these things "_The last time I noticed anything new about anyone was when I realized I had fallen in love with Kim. But it's weird cause I still love Kim…_"

Kim pulled away from Shego and noticed the look she had on her face, Shego noticed Kim staring at her with confusion on her face and smiled down at the redhead and mouthed "_We'll talk about it later._" Kim nodded with a smile.

After that Kim told Bonnie she could go back to Kim's house and to tell her parents that she'd be home in time for dinner with a please and thank you. Before Bonnie could leave Shego pulled her beside a bit ruff, ruff enough were the door almost broke. "Oh...uh sorry I'm kind of used to only coming this close to Kim or my Mom and they can take a hit…"

Bonnie frowned as she brushed herself off "_If only you knew._" Bonnie had changed a lot more than anyone knew.

**[Bonnie POV]**

After Kim helped with the abusive parent's thing I went off for the few years Kim and Shego dated. During those years I took therapy but that only lasted for a year….after the place was blown up I woke up a year after. I was forced to learn all types of self-defense and martial arts, I was forced to learn how to use a gun and go undercover. I was forced to learn how to survive, patch up any wound, how to kill and save someone. After 3 years of being stuck in an illegal government facility, the facility was stormed by GJ and I was saved by a familiar pale green woman. After a week of getting to know the pale green woman well...more than I knew about her than those times she attacked Kim at our highschool. After a week all of the officer's minds were erased temporarily, Doctor director informed me that Shego would get her memory back if she could break the formula and if she wanted to. After that, I went back into the world of Middleton and got back into contact with Kim. At least I expected to come in contact with Kim but not Shego. "It's fine. Now, what is this about?" Bonnie asked as she leaned on the door. "_If she attacks I can push off the door punch her and put her through the desk and maybe make it out while she's distracted._" Shego had pulled them into a small unused office. The office had no light but the light seeping threw the thin curtains. The desk was a nice wood, the chair was as fitting for a business man. The office had white clothes covering numerous things in the office, they were mainly covering things against the walls but not the desk. Shego took a deep breath closing her eyes when the pale woman's eyes opened there was a...sexual look in her eyes. Bonnie was taken aback but recovered. "Uh...what's with the look? You look like your a hunter who just set her eye's on her pray and seems almost ready to pounce," Bonnie said raising an eyebrow. Shego walked towards Bonnie, Bonnie moved her hand on the doorknob. Shego noticed and jumped forward, Bonnie instinctively put her leg up. Shego frowned as she caught Bonnies' leg and smiled. "Hm...self defense? Why would you try and defend yourself against me?" Shego asked truthfully.

"Hmm, do you not remember the time you punched me with a flaming hand?" Bonnie asked as Shego let go of her leg.

Shego frowned as she remembered the time she got mad at the younger teen Bonnie after the girl criticized and insulted Kimmie about them dating. Shego sighed as got closer to Bonnie. The Brunette backed up into the door. Shego got inches from Bonnie's face and smiled before kissing the brunette on the forehead. Shego backed off enough for Bonnie to open the door and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Get Us A Rockwaller

Shego stood in Betty Director's office asking for a week off for...personal reasons. "Hmm...mind telling me why you need a week off and what are these personal reasons? If you don't mind," Betty asked as she tapped her pencil on her desk. Shego growled at the annoying tapping and the fact that the woman dared to ask. "Yes, I do mind. And why do you need to know?" Shego asked as she crossed her arms with anger.

Betty growled, "I want to know because the only time you've taken "personal time off" was when you wanted to spy on Kim Possible."

"Hey, that was once. And this time I asked her to meet me at a Cafe' to talk about...a friend...special to us," Shego said her voice faltering when the word "friend" was forced out of her lips. Bonnie wasn't a friend...well at least Shego didn't want her to be and she didn't want Kim to be either. Shego frowned and grabbed one of the business cards on Betty's desk before writing something down. Shego handed Betty the card and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Betty reached her hand out as if it would stop the ex-thief from walking out. Betty sighed. The Director looked down at the card in her hand noticing that Shego had handed her the card with it flipped over to the side that had the design she had designed. She flipped it over and read what the pale woman had written on the back, "_I'm meeting Kim at the cafe across the street from my apartment. Since we're...friends I'll tell you why. We're going to talk about getting Bonnie to date us._"

Betty sighed, "_And not a word explaining who Bonnie is._" Betty set the card down and started to search the system for who the h*ll _Bonnie _is.

Shego sat across from Kim, the two looked awkwardly at each other. "So...you want me and you to try and get Bonnie Rockwaller to agree to a threesome date?" Kim asked as she pointed at both of them.

"Uh...yeah…" Shego answered realizing how crazy this was. Shego stood up about to leave when Kim grabbed her wrist.

"Wait...maybe we could try…." Kim said smiling. The two were so caught up with their conversation that they didn't notice the waitress awkwardly standing there. "Uh...sorry," Kim said smiling. The waitress smiled as she nodded. Kim calmly got up and coaxed Shego to sit down in the chair.

[6:00 at Night]

"Kim are you sure that she's asleep?" Shego whispered to the redhead. The two had decided to sneak some roses, rose petals, and some gifts into Bonnie's apartment. "Yes, there hasn't been activity on her phone for 4 hours," Kim read the text Wade had sent her.

"That doesn't mean that she's asleep, she could be watching tv or something," Shego whisper yelled at the woman, "Then again your only 18,"

"Uh, Shego I'm 23," Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I was 18 when we broke up."

"But your parents...ugh,"

[Morning-At Bonnie's small condo]

Bonnie woke up to a trail of petals leading to her kitchen where a bouquet of roses sat on her counter. There was a note beside the bouquet, "_Check the microwave,_" Love Shego and Kim. Bonnie frowned and sat the note back down on the counter. Bonnie walked over to the microwave and opened it. There in the microwave sat a plate of 2 stacks of pancakes with an arrow written on the top one in syrup. Bonnie looked down and noticed that there was a card sitting on top of the stove. Bonnie sighed and began reading the note, "_Meet us at Middleton Cafe'_" Bonnie frowned. "_Why would they want to meet at Middleton Cafe?_" Bonnie thought to herself.

Bonnie spotted Kim and Shego almost instantly. It was hard not to, the two were anxiously tapping on the table outside. Bonnie sat down. "Do you two mind telling me why you left all those rose petals on my floor?" The two women sat blushing, "What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Uh...we wanted to surprise you," Kim said with her usual smile and blush. Shego nodded trying her best to hide her blush. Bonnie raised an eyebrow before suggesting they order.

Shego excused her and Kim after all three of the women finished eating. The pale green woman pulled the redhead into the bathroom and checked all of the stalls before locking the door. "What's wrong?" Kim asked confused about why the pale green woman had pulled her into the bathroom.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her yet," Kim looked at the woman confused, "I...I think we should maybe take it slowly," Shego continued.

Kim thought about the words realizing that the brunette she and the pale green woman had both brought to the cafe to confront her with their feelings and how the brunette would react. Kim grabbed her head and to make it stop spinning with all the bad thoughts of how the girl could react.

Bonnie sighed as she sat bored and concerned about why the two women had run away so fast. The said women walked back and sat down and smiled at the brunette in front of them."You guys okay?" Bonnie asked as she looked at the two women feeling like they weren't telling her something but she brushed that off and enjoyed the rest of her time with the two women.

Shego sighed as her mother interrogated her on why who Bonnie Rockwaller was and if she and Kim were back together. "Yes, Kimmie and I are back together and Bonnie is one of Princesses' friends," Shego said with a smile as she watched her mother bounce at the news.

The older woman stopped her child-like actions and turned to her daughter, "And what is this about you and Kimmie asking her to date both of you? Do I have a new daughter in law?" The older woman finished with a silly grin.

"Uh...not yet but soon hopefully," Shego said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Shego sighed as she watched the streets with binoculars. Kim walked through the door looking like she had been in an explosion. "How's the search by eye going?" Kim asked wrapping her arms around Shego's waist.

"Horrible, how about you. How's the search on foot going?" Shego asked dropping the binoculars on the table beside the window.

"Well...I found her then someone threw a grenade and I lost her," Kim said waving her hand down her bruised and battered body.

Shego gave Kim a sympathetic look and hugged her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle." Kim pulled away from Shego just enough to reach up and kiss her.

Suddenly the front door flew open and both women stepped into their fighting stances, Shego lit her hands and got ready to fry the person. "We have a lead on why Bonnie is in Go City," Isabel said with a happy smile on her face and holding an envelope.

"What?!"

Bonnie sighed as she watched the pale green woman and redhead interact with the older

Woman. "_Why are they here? And following me?_" Bonnie thought to herself. She pushed off the window and walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "It worked but they'll find me again. Set me up in a new hotel and make sure they don't follow this time."

**A week later **

Shego sat in her parent's house think of where Bonnie could have gone in the city. She hadn't left the city that she knew. "Still can't find her?" Kim asked setting two hot chocolates down. Even though it was summer and 90 degrees out Kim still drank hot chocolate, why? Shego didn't know and didn't want to know she liked the adorable act, we'll it was more of an addiction than anything. "No, it's like she just vanished but without leaving the city," Shego said leaning back in her chair.

"Hmm," Kim looked at the map of the city over and the pictures of where Bonnie was sighted being the last week, "Wait, where is the Go City hotel?"

"Uh, near the mountains that surround the city," Shego pointed to an area near the Go City mountains.

"And she was seen buying a camera and some other technology from Big City Tech right," Kim pointed to a spot not too far from Go City Hotel, "And getting climbing gear from Go City Climb," She pointed to a spot just a street down, "And getting food supplies that could last her months from a local grocery store called Go City Local," Kim pointed to a spot the next street from Go City Climb. Kim and Shego looked at each other realizing that the four spots connected made a square. "So, maybe she could be somewhere in the square," Kim said with a hopeful smile.

"If not then we go to Go City Hotel," Shego said pointing to the hotel on the map.

After days of walking through the streets within the square area, they didn't spot Bonnie or find anything new. Shego and Kim decided that they would head to the hotel. Shego's mom decided she wanted to go too and after hours of arguing with her mother Shego decided she would just deal with the older woman.

The three women walked up to the grand hotel and noticed that it probably cost a lot to book a room here. "How is she staying here?" Kim asked, "When we were dating Bonnie only had one job that only paid her $100 bucks a month $200 if she was lucky, how could she afford this?"

"I don't know. Maybe she has another job that paise her well that she just never told you about," Shego suggested.

"No, I did a background check on her and looked up her past and current jobs and she only has one as a barista," Isabel said with a smile.

Shego and Kim looked at Isabel, Shego in anger that she dared to have a background check on Bonnie, and Kim scared of what she knew…"_Does she know about my job...and where I live?_"

The three women walked into the hotel. Shego decided to ask the clerk what room Bonnie was in. "Excuse me?" The clerk looked up at the pale woman and the two other women behind her noticing that one of them was the mayor's wife, "Uh, could I know which room Bonnie Rockwaller is in?"

"Uhm…" The receptionist once again looked over the pale woman's shoulder and at the mayor's wife, "Hold on please, ma'am," the clerk typed the name in, finding nothing the receptionist looked up at the pale woman with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry there is no one under that name-checked in or ever to check-in,"

Shego sighed and slumped over on to the front desk. "Uh, did anyone with fawn hair and blue eyes check-in recently?" Isabel asked. Kim rubbed soothing circles into Shego's back. "Uh...yes, a Miss Rebecca Mitchel check-in four weeks ago," the clerk showed the three women the ID picture of a Rebecca Mitchel that had black hair, blue eyes, and the face of Bonnie. "_Wait, why would Bonnie be wearing a disguise?_" Kim asked herself. "That's her."

"Are you sure? She had black hair instead of fawn hair," the clerk said with a confused expression.

"Yes, she must have dyed her hair," Shego told the clerk. The clerk just shrugged and gave the pale woman the card key and returned to her work.

Shego finally breathed when the card key worked and let the three women into a luxury room with a huge bed. The room looked lived in so there was no doubt that someone was living in here but was it Bonnie. The three women searched the room for signs of why Bonnie had come to Go City.

The hotel door opened to Bonnie wearing clothes sooted for climbing a mountain with a backpack and climbing gear that she couldn't fit in her backpack dangling off of her belt and backpack. She looked at the three women, all three caught snooping held their breath like a kid caught stealing money out of their parents' wallet. Bonnie's looked surprised and confused all at the same time. "Bonnie-" Bonnie ran for the balcony, Shego being close to the balcony ran and grabbed the woman by the waist and sat her on the bed. Kim closed the balcony doors and the door. "What do you want?" Bonnie yelled, Shego covered her mouth and waited a minute before letting Bonnie pry it off. "Calm down. We're just here to make sure your okay and not going to get yourself killed," Shego leaned against the desk in the hotel room.

"Yeah, well I'm doing just fine. As you can see," Bonnie pointed out the room.

Kim sighed, "Listen we were just worried,"

"Yeah well, you couldn't have just called or something?" Bonnie asked. The three women looked at each other then back at Bonnie. Bonnie sighed, "You didn't even think to call did you?"

Shego shrugged and Kim fidgeted, "Sorry," Kim apologies walking over to the fawn haired woman who now had raven hair, "Hey, what happened to your hair?"

Bonnie looked confused then realized what they meant, "It's just a wig," Bonnie pulled the wig off and fixed her hair. Shego looked Bonnie over and sighed, "So what are you doing in Go City?" Shego asked pushing off the desk and walking up to the bed.

"And why is that any of your business?" Bonnie asked staring down Shego.

Shego scowled at the fawn haired woman, "Cause you're in my parent's city." Kim watched as the two women fought, smiling as she remembered the few times they had encountered each other while she was in High school. "For the love of God, we just want to know why your here," Shego yelled.

After hours of the two women arguing, Kim stepped in and convinced Bonnie to at least let them come with her to make sure she gets there safe. Once Kim and Shego bought all of the necessities the three headed for the mountains.

"Why are you even climbing these mountains?" Shego asked.

Bonnie sighed, "If it wasn't obvious I'm mountain climbing, its a hobby of mine."

"Okay, then why did you try and lose us?" Shego asked.

"I like to be alone when I travel and since I just got back to town I didn't want to be too far from home and the disguise that was just so no one would recognize me and bother me," Bonnie finished groaning when a pebble hit her in the forehead as Kim took the lead, "Sorry!" Kim yelled feeling bad.


	4. Chapter 4

They had spent a week in the mountains with Bonnie and in that short time they had learned so much well...at least Shego had. The pale woman woke to both women being gone and hearing the sound of whispering outside the tent. Shego sighed and stepped out of the tent. Kim and Bonnie froze when Shego stepped out of the tent. Shego just shrugged it off as them being weird and decided to just grab a plate and start eating.

After finishing their food Shego got a head start on packing her things, food, and the dishes. Bonnie and Kim spoke as they packed. "So, you guys were going to try and get me to date you both?" Bonnie whispered.

Kim nodded sheepishly, "Hmm,"

"Bonnie...what are you think of doing?" Kim asked scared of the fawn haired woman's' intentions.

"Don't worry Kimmie. I won't do anything too bad." Bonnie put her hand on Kim's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Kim smiled up at Bonnie trusting she wouldn't do anything too bad.

**A month later **

After the three women got home they spent a lot of time together. They learned new things about each other that the other person brought out of the other. Bonnie had been acting weird though the redhead and pale woman had noticed. The three sat on the couch watching a movie Shego had picked out that which was naturally a classic horror movie that wasn't that scary but cheesy. Kim sighed as she leaned into Shego as Bonnie leaned into her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh, Kim expected the hand to belong to a pale green woman but when her eyes met the hand wasn't pale green but tan. Kim looked up at Bonnie, the normally teal eyes were glazed over suddenly her thigh was being squeezed. "Bonnie." Kim squeaked.

Bonnie jumped and noticed where her hand was, "Sorry, I was in my own world."

Shego smirked, "Queen Bees h-"

"Shego!" Kim cut the pale green woman off.

Shego smiled. Someone knocked on the door, Shego angrily groaned. Kim opened the door and nearly toppled over when Isabel and her mother hugged her. "Firefly, why didn't you call me when you got home?" Isabel yelled at her daughter.

"Really Shego? We've been back for a month and you didn't tell your mother?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you tell your parents?" Shego asked with a knowing smirk. One of the things Shego had learned about Bonnie was that she didn't exactly have a good relationship with her parents well...her mother at least her father well that relationship was iffy. Bonnie scowled...no that's not the right word she...was angry Shego hadn't seen Bonnie angry not even when she called her duchess or queen which she surprisingly hated being called. Shego apologized and the three started to climb back to Middleton.

Shego smiled as she heard the voice of her daughter. "Mamma? How much longer until you come to visit?" the voice of a child asked from the other line.

"Hey, Bambina (_Baby girl or child in this instance Baby girl_). I don't know I'm thinking of maybe next week," Shego smiled as she could just feel the smile from the little girl on the other end. Bonnie looked at Shego confused, the fawn haired woman looked over to her red-headed companion questioningly. "She has a daughter in Italy," Kim whispered.

Bonnie nodded with a smile still confused but intrigued, "Okay, by Bambina." Shego's smile widened when her child said the three words she was once afraid of saying, "I love you, Mamma!"

Shego chuckled, "I love you too Vita Mia (My life)." Shego hung up and looked at the two women looking at her with smug smiles, Shego rolled her eyes, "What I can't talk to my Bambina (Child)." Kim and Bonnie looked at her confused, "Bambina means Child or baby girl," Shego translated with a smile.

"So, you going to visit her next week?" Kim asked happy to see the soft side of Shego that her little girl always brought out of her.

Shego's mouth opened and closed as an idea popped into her head, "_Maybe they could come…_" Shego thought to herself. "Hey, why don't you both come with me?" Shego asked excitedly.

Kim jumped up happily while Bonnie sat shocked, Kim stopped jumping and looked over at Bonnie as if she was asking, Shego joined in with the look. Bonnie sighed at the look, "I was going to anyway," Kim and Shego basically tackled the fawn haired woman into a hug.

"I'll call for a car so we can get to Bonnie's apartment and I can set everything up," Shego said as she dialed.

*******  
Isabel sighed as she walked towards her office but stopped when she heard the butler talking to someone. Isabel checked the last person to be called on the landline and noticed it was Shego. Isabel ran up to the butler. "Yes, I'll send a car for you Miss Shego-"

Isabel walked up to the butler "Joe is that my firefly?"

Joe smiled and handed the phone to Isabel, "Yes , I'll leave you to talk to you daughter."

Isabel barely got a word out before her daughter dropped the phone, she was starting to worry when she heard muffled words laced with concern.

Shego dropped the phone at the sound of a scream from a very familiar voice. "_Bonnie?!_" Shego thinks worriedly. Shego ran into the kitchen and found Bonnie holding Kim bridal style. "What happened?" Shego askes concerned.

Bonnie looks over at Shego with a smile, "Kim was grabbing something and fell."

Shego sighed and walked over to the two girls and hugged them both with Kim still in Bonnie's arms.

**Days later**

**Airplane heading for Sicily, Italy **

They had a 14hour 45minute flight and they hadn't even taken off. They had luckily Shego had a private jet and could fly it. It was just taking a while for the sky to clear so they were waiting. There was a silence not an awkward silence but a comforting silence but her phone had died and Shego was busy checking the weather for today in Middleton and Sicily. And Kim was checking her website to make sure that Wade had made it known that she wasn't available for this week. Shego sighed as she turned her phone off, she noticed that Bonnie wasn't on her phone and that she was just looking out the window. Shego nudged Kim then pointed out Bonnie to her. "Hey...you okay?" Kim reached across Shego's lap and gently grabbed Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie looked over at the two and smiled, "Yeah, my phone died."

Shego smiled and gently grabbed Bonnie's arm and rubbed soothing circles. Bonnie smiled, "How did you...have Cassy? If you don't mind," Bonnie said scared she had crossed the line.

"Well, let's just say the alcohol in Italy can be a bit strong. Are you wondering how Kim in impregnated me?" Shego asked bluntly.

Bonnie blushed as she nodded, Shego smiled as Kim gently hit her on the bicep, "We had asked Draken to see if there was a chance we could scientifically be impregnating one of us. Draken had me and Shego's blood and was seeing how Shego's blood would react to a normal sample of blood when he was walking with the two blood's in one vial and bumped into another scientist who was working on the "Lgbt baby project". And the other scientist had a prototype for making the blood like sperm and impregnating a woman when the two bumped into each other some of the prototypes jumped over the top of the vial and into the vial of our blood and started doing its job. After Draken and the scientist said their sorry's Draken enter his office and inject Shego with the blood to see how she would react."

"Wait...that really happened?"

"Yes, but that's not how Shego got pregnant. One of Drakens failed experiments caused me to...well have a males...privates and-"

Shego interrupted her "Drakens experiment gave her a dick."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **the first part of this chapter is for Derekctomlinson. Thanks for the reviews and the idea. Hope you don't mind me using it.

The three had just taken off, Shego was busy flying and Kim and Bonnie were just randomly talking. "So...have you ever...been intimate with anyone other than Shego and me…?" Bonnie asked awkwardly.

Kim blushes bright red but answered awkwardly, "Yeah...wait are you asking if Ron and me…" Bonnie nodded her blush deepening, "N...no, but if I'm being honest I did try with Monique but before I could even bring it up Monique made it clear that she wasn't into me." Kim chuckled, "She said and I quote "Girl you are one of my best friends and as your friend, I am telling you to keep your penis away from my ass and pussy." We laughed then went to the bar….and while I was drunk I kinda confessed that I was thinking of asking her to have sex with me," Kim's blush darkened.

Kim looked over at Bonnie and noticed a jealous look, "Hey…" Kim gave Bonnie a gentle smile and gently squeezed her hand.

Bonnie's eyes went wide, "Wait you have a male's privates? How come you didn't have it when we were intimate."

Kim chuckled, "Uh...yeah...one of Draken's evil schemes to make Kim possible never spoil his evil plans went wrong and ended with me having a...male's privates and with Shego getting pregnant."

After landing the three had barely stepped off of the plane before a little girl jumped out of the black car that was parked not far away from the plane, the girl ran up to the plane and Shego kneeled to hug her but she ran past her and to Kim. The redhead and mini Shego hugged for 5 minutes before Shego got too jealous and wanted a hug from her daughter. After Shego had her hug Casey turned her attention to Bonnie who had been patiently watching. Casey and Bonnie stared at each other for a few minutes before they both looked to the pale green woman and the redhead who had both been watching. The two women gave the young girl and fawn haired girl a reassuring smile. Casey looked up at Bonnie and smiled at her, the fawn haired girl smiled and offered a handshake but Casey ignored it and went in for a hug. Bonnie was surprised when Casey whispered something to her, "_Please don't hurt them. They've been hurt enough. Just tell the truth and stay or leave._"

Bonnie whispered back with a smile, "_If I didn't like them I wouldn't be here. I don't do anything I don't want and I'm not like I use to be, I have no motives to hurt them or you._"

Bonnie pulls slightly away smiles at the young girl. The two separate and Casey looks at Kim and Shego and says happily while grabbing Bonnie's hand, "I like her."

Kim smiled and Shego stood shocked. "H-how...it took you months to like me after I left you with my grandmother for the first time and that was only for a week and you were a year old."

Casey smiled, "I want to make a good impression not help you scare her away."

Shego's smiled and picked her daughter up and hugged her. The four made their way to the car with Casey laughing in her mother's arms as her mother tickled her, Bonnie and Kim smiled as they watched.

Shego made sure that Casey, Kim, and Bonnie were in the car before getting herself. The onyx haired woman had barely sat down when the person in front of her turned around and said with a smug smile, "Hello Silvana."

Shego's eyes went wide at the thick Italian accent. "Grandma? What are you doing here? I only requested that Casey be driven here."

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice me great-granddaughter getting to a car in my driveway and not stop the car and ask what the hell they think they're going with my little one was going, especially without me."

"No. But I thought they could sneak her out while you were in a meeting or something." Shego grumbled. The Italian woman in the passenger seat.

After a 15-minute drive, they arrived at the Go residents. Shego sighed as she spotted her mother leaning against a black Bently. "For the love of God. What the hel-"

"Shego!" Bonnie and Kim interrupted the Italian woman.

Shego sighed, "Sorry. What is she doing here? Grandma, did you do this?"

The older woman scoffed, "I wouldn't invite your mother no matter how much I would love to see you two argue. I mean I love the drama but the yelling get's annoying, especially if you're trying to entertain a...friend."

Shego gagged at the thought of her grandmother entertaining anyone, "Never say that again."

The older woman just laughed. She sighed as she got out of the car without any problem, while the older Go was...well old she didn't act like it. Her mentality was of a woman in her 20's while she was not that old (only in her 50's-60s, no one really knows cause the woman never really talked about her age. Not even her daughter knew her age.) The Italian woman walked up to her daughter. The two started to calmly talk (as calm as two Go's could talk calmly to each other), their calm talking escalated to yelling then to yelling in Italian.

…..

"What are they saying?" Kim asked squinting in her efforts to understand the two Italian women.

"They're just yelling-"

"Shego's Grandmother is yelling at about her coming to her house and some other stuff about cramping her...vibes in...entertain her...friends." Bonnie interrupted Shego nonchalantly while looking out of the window at the great expand of the lawn.

Shego looked at the fawn haired woman bewildered and confused about how the woman knew what her mother and grandmother were saying, "How do you know what they're saying?!"

"During the 5-years I was away I was stat- stuck in Rome when my flight was delayed and no flights were leaving until the next day. So I explored for the day to pass the time and ended up staying for a year and picked up the language. I loved it so much I didn't want to leave when the time came but my te- family needed me," Bonnie rambled as she mindlessly looked out at the lawn occasionally looking at the yelling Italian relatives.

Kim smiled as Bonnie shared a bit about her 5-year vacation, ever since Bonnie had gotten back in contact with Kim the fawn haired woman hadn't said a thing about those 5-years not even when she would ask about it would Bonnie answer. "Nice, I've wanted to go with Grandma but...I got busy," Casey's smile went from its 1000 wats to 100 wats.

"Busy?" Shego looked at her daughter, "Busy with what?"

"What? Oh uh, I meant Grandma got busy with meetings and I just forgot about it," Casey played off her earlier words with a smile.

Shego looked at her daughter with skepticism. "She means she got a boyfriend or a girlfriend and ditched her grandmother," Bonnie smirked knowingly.

"WHAT?!" Shego screamed rage dripping from her words.

Bonnie busted out laughing while Kim tried her best to hide her laughter, "What? No. I...found a hobby." Casey defended herself.

"That's what every Gooding say's when they're dating and I don't mean kid dating I mean teenage dating with the sex!" Shego screamed, her parental instincts were kicking in and not the motherly instincts.

Casey cringed at "sex" like a twelve-year-old. To be fair she was only 14 while she was short and had the voice of a 9-year-old it was a normal thing for a Gooding and they used it to their advantage as in getting past security at a concert without a ticket cause they got lost within the crowd and somehow made it outside and they couldn't get into to get their mother and they were scared. "Mom! I am not having sex with anyone."

Kim and Bonnie were shocked at the accusation and the answer of the thought to be 9-year-old. "Shego! She's just a 9-year-old." Kim was stunned by older woman's words.

"What? I'm 14." Casey said with her arms crossed. Bonnie burst out.

"Oh...sorry." Kim apologized. Kim nudged Bonnie in the ribs trying to quiet the woman.

Suddenly the two Italian women who were fighting walked up to the car, Isabel went to open the right rear door but Shego beat her to it and leaned overlock the door. Isabel frowned at her daughter when the door didn't open when she pulled on the door handle. "Shego, open the door." the Italian woman said in a warning tone.

"No."

"Shego. Open. The. Door...NOW!"

"NO!"

"Don't you dare yell at your mother!"

The two Italian women looked at each other, challenging the other to try something. Isabel quickly reached for the passenger door but Shego met her there, the older woman had gotten the door open quite a bit but the pale woman grabbed the door and began pulling the door closed but the older woman pulled back. Shego growled and pulled the door with all her strength the older woman pulled back but was outmatched by her daughter's superpower strength (while Shego didn't have the strength of Hego she had about half of her brother's strength, so did the rest of the Gooding children). Shego pulled the door closed and locked it. While her daughter was busy locking the passenger door she slid over the hood of the car and went for the left rear side door. "Casey!" Shego yelled to her daughter for help.

Casey quickly locked her door saying sorry to her Grandmother as the older woman yelled, "Listen to your Grandmother and open the door!"

Shego sat back and teased her mother while sticking her tongue out to finish the childish act. Isabel smiled and ran for the driver's side door. "Sawyer!"

"Already ahead of you Ms," Sawyer said smiling when Isabel screamed in rage as she tried the driver side door but failed.

**OUTSIDE OF THE CAR**

Isabel continued to pull on the door handle as if pulling more would make the door open. "Could you stop. I don't want to have to pay for a new door handle." the oldest woman said. The woman was leaning against the black Bently while on her phone.

"I will if you help." Isabel stopped to look up at her mother.

The woman looked up and a devilish smile pulled at her lips, "And why would I do that. I would like to keep the title of Silvana's favorite grandmother and...I like watching you suffer."

Isabel watched as her mother went back to typing, then her eyes lit up with an idea, "If you don't I will call you by your name...Mother."

The woman looked up with a slite spark of rage in her eyes, "You wouldn't. No. You won't."

"Oh...I won't mother. Remember the last time you said that?" Isabel smiled devilishly at the memory while it was a memory of an action she regretted to this day it still got her what she wanted, her mother to rage and not the normal rage the Gooding rage ya know the rage where a Gooding would go and build something that could destroy all of downtown or ya know **ALL OF SICILY**. To say in short the Goodings have anger problems. The older woman growled, "You married that douche bag Roman."

"Yeah, Alessandra." Isabel smiled as she watched her mother scream in rage.

**INSIDE OF THE CAR**

"What are they talking about?" Kim asked as she watched Shego's grandmother look up with a devilish smirk then the situation turned.

"I don't know, but- Oh. My. God. Do not open the doors." Shego warned as she watched her Grandmother scream in rage and start charging towards her daughter.

**OUTSIDE OF THE CAR**

Isabel watched her life flash before her eyes as they widened in fear as the sight of her mother charging towards her in rage froze her until the last minute and she stepped out of the way. That didn't help the daughter of said inraged woman it only angered the beast more. Alessa didn't stop even when her daughter moved aside all she did was use her momentum and turned and delivered a kick that was caught by Isabel. Isabel was pushed back by the kick but quickly recover and pushed the foot away causing her mother to fall. Isabel took the chance to try the doors again by the time she got to the passenger door Alessa was on her feet and running at her. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Isabel yelled in fear of her life as she ran around the car.

Isabel stopped on the right side of the hood of the car as her mother came to the left side of the hood of the car. "Would you stop. Your name isn't even that bad." Isabel yelled at her mother.

"No one is to say my full name, you ungrateful child. Ti faro rimpiangere il giorno in cui sei nato! (I'll make you regret the day you were born)" Alessa yelled at her daughter.

"Can't say that I regret the day I was born or when I said your name but I can say I regret every day I never said your name, Alessandra." Isabel smiled as she said her mothers name.

Alessa may have just roared as she ran after her daughter. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Isabel yelled as she ran around the car.

Shego finally had enough of watching her mother tease her grandmother and immediately regret it, which is surprising. Shego stepped out of the car and stood in front of her grandmother and her mother, the onyx haired woman smiled as she watched the two older women constantly sidestep, Alessa looking for an opening to attack her daughter and Isabel watching her mother waiting for her to charge at her again. "As much as I love to watch my relatives attack each other, especially you two. I need you two to stop. I want to make this vacation to be perfect and that doesn't include watching two women kill each other." Shego said stopping her Grandmother when she went charging past her and for Isabel.

**Authors not: yes...I used a review for a part of this chapter if Derekctomlinson has a problem with it please tell me, other than that this is just what I think on the spot so if its bad then...that's still my fault. **


	6. Extra 1

**Extra: 1**

**Authors note: I'm writing this cause...I want to and to help think of ideas and to have something to put up for when I have nothing to add on to the story.**

**[Group chat]**

**Isabel: **Hey. What does everyone want to do tomorrow?

…..

**Isabel:** Answer or I'll plan something myself and make you all do something I want to do.

**Shego: **Nooooooo

**Mego: **Noooooo

**Wego 1: **Noooooooo

**Wego 2: **Noooooooo

**Hego: **I wouldn't mind what you pick Mom.

**Isabel: **Thank you, Henry.

**Mego:** Shut up Hego.

**Shego: **Momma's boy.

**Shego: **Quit sucking up to Mom.

**Mego: **Yeah, people are starting to think you two are dating.

**Wego 2: **I don't blame em. He did take Mom to prom cause no one wanted to take a stud that wouldn't lose his "flower".

**Isabel: **Nah, not even I would date Hego if he wasn't my son. He's such a boomer.

**Hego: **Say's you.

**Shego: **Mom's more of a millennial than you.

**Isabel: **Kim says hi and Bonnie just waved and smiled

**Hego: **Awww, hi Kim and Bonnie can't wait to meet you.

**Isabel:**...They were saying hi to Shego.

**Wego 1:**Haaaahaaahaaa~

**Wego 2: **Haaahaaahaaahaaa~

**Mego: **Haaaahaaahaaahaaaahaahaaa~

**Shego: **Haaaahaaahaaahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaahaaaaahaaahaaaahaaah~

**Hego:**...

**Hego: **Shut up.

**Isabel: **Kim wants to say something.

**Isabel: **Hey, its Kim. Sorry Hego.

**Hego: **Hi Kim!

**Isabel: **Hello Hego.

**Hego: **Ha, see Kim said hi to me.

**Shego:**...Okay?

**Shego: **Wait...your not trying to make a move on Kim are you?!

**Hego:**...

**Hego: **You have two girlfriends. You can share them.

**Shego: **HEEEEEGGGGGOOOO!

**Shego: **STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLS

**Wego 2: **Can I have Bonnie?

**Shego: **NO!

**Wego 1: **WHY?!

**Shego: **CAUSE THEIR MINE.

**Wego 2: **MOM! SHEGO WON'T SHARE!

**Isabel: **Stay away from my daughter's in law. You'll ruin them.

**Shego: **BOTH.

**Alessandra: **Why am I apart of this group chat?

**Alessandra: **Who named me?!

**Wego 1: **Mom did.

**Wego 2: **Mom did.

**Alessandra: **Isabel!

**Isabel: **Thank you ungrateful children.

**Alessandra: **Isabel!

**Isabel: **...

**Isabel: **Alessandra.

**Alessandra: **Change my name! NOW!

**Shego added Princes and Mysterious One **

**Alessandra: **Who are Princes and Mysterious One?

**Shego: **Kim and Bonnie. In that order.

**Mysterious One: **Why is my name Mysterious One?

**Shego: **Kim came up with it cause I couldn't think of anything.

**Mysterious One:**...

**Mysterious One:** I both like it and hate it….

**Princes: **Thank you.

**Princes: **I thought hard on it.

**Mysterious One: **Bet I could think of a better one than you Shego.

**Shego:...**

**Shego:** Okay, Miss Perfect.

**Isabel: **That was weak.

**Alessa: **Yeah, a bit bland.

**Kim: **While it sounds nice Bonnie hates being called Miss perfect because of her family situation and how they expected her to be "Miss. Perfect".

…

**Isabel: **Should we be concerned that she hasn't reacted. Or typed anything yet?

**Alessandra: **I don't know...maybe it doesn't bother her more.

**Alessandra: **AND why haven't you changed my name.

**Kim: **Uhhhh, guys. Bonnie has just been sitting on the couch for the past 15 minutes with that anime shadow thing on her face….I'm kinda getting scared.

**Shego: **What is she doing?

**Kim: **That's the scary part she's just looking at her phone.

**Kim: **She just started to mumble something.

**Mego:** Uhhh...is it just me or are we all forgetting we're all on the same group chat that she's on and that she can read **EVERYTHING **we are typing and has access to our rooms and to our lives.

**Hego: **I'm at work.

**Wego 1: **Wendle and I are out with friends.

**Shego: **Kim. Run.

**Kim: **I think I'm fine. She's mumbling louder. She's planing out her attack.

**Shego: **how does that mean your fine?

**Kim: **Cause she only saying your name.

**Mego: **Haaahaahha. Shego bout to get killed by her lover.

**Isabel: **If she genuinely tries to attack you. I will arrange an arranged marriage.

**Hego: **How are you going to do that if Bonnie kills Shego?

**Wego 2: **We'll marry her!

**Isabel: **No. Only Shego can marry her. If Bonnie and Kim don't marry her no one will. And if she does kill Shego then I'll just adopt her.

**Kim: SHEGO SHE WALKED AWAY. I COULDN'T STOP HER. SHE'S HEADING FOR YOUR ROOM.**

**Authors note: If it's bad...cause I'm bored….**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author note: Sorry for not getting this out sooner. It was done already and I forgot. Also this story will stay T rated unless I change my mind in the future.**

After Shego got out of the car and said something to her Mom and Grandmother, Alessa chased Isabel all over the lawn for 3 hours. After the first hour, Shego just gave up on trying to get her Grandmother to stop and decided to sit down and watch the two fight on the lawn. Bonnie stood on the sidelines watching as Kim ran behind the two yelling at the two older women to stop before something bad happened. Alessa smiled, "Yes, dear daughter stop before you get hurt."

The two older women stopped to catch their breath. "As soon as you stop trying to kill me I'll gladly stop." Isabel huffed.

"Oh, my dear daughter. We all know that's never going to happen." Alessa grabbed a lawn gnome and threw it as Kim came between the two women.

Kim quickly reacted and brought her arm up to protect her face but the gnome broke on contact and peace of the clay gnome cut Kim's arm, "Ow!"

"Kim!" Shego and Bonnie screamed. The two ran to Kim, Bonnie grabbed her arm and began inspecting it for more cuts or damage.

"Oh...oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you step in I-"

"MY DAUGHTER IN LAW!" Isabel ran to Kim and pushed Shego out of the way.

"Hey!"

"SHUT UP MY DAUGHTER IS HURT!" Isabel yelled at Shego.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Really. You do realize I'm your daughter and Kimmie and I aren't even married nor dating." Shego crossed her arms.

"**Not that I would mind it or if Bonnie-**"

"I DON'T CARE!" Isabel yelled at her daughter.

"COULD YOU STOP YELLING!" Shego yelled.

"Could you two just stop talking. Kim, Bonnie come with me. Let's get that wound cleaned up and bandaged." Alessa said, pushing her daughter and granddaughter out of the way.

"Wow. How could you push your daughter." Isabel said dramatically, putting her hand over her heart.

"She chased you around the yard for 3 hours. And ran after you threatening your life. And just now tried to throw a gnome at you." Shego smirked.

"Shut up Miss. I can get all the girls but can't get two to-"

"Shut up!" Shego said, covering her mother's mouth. Isabel squirmed in her daughter's grip. "_Promise not to say anything else and I'll let you go._" Isabel smiled and nodded. Shego let go of her mother and the two followed the rest into the house.

Shego sighed as she watched her grandmother patch, Kim, up while trying to get Isabel to go away. Bonnie walked in with a chocolate milkshake for Kim. She handed the milkshake to Kim then sat down next to Shego. Shego looked over and watched as she pulled headphones out of a bag by the couch and pulled her phone out of her pocket, put the headphone on, and began watching youtube. Shego let a little smile out and turned her attention back to Kim and the two older women once again arguing. Shego felt a weight lay on her right side. Looking over Shego saw Bonnie laying against her while watching some youtube video. Shego's smile grew and she blushed a bit going unnoticed by the others in the room. Shego turned to let Bonnie's head fall into her lap gently then wrapped an arm around Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up at Shego and chuckled, "Secret softy." Shego grumbled and gently pulled Bonnie closer. The pale woman's hand started to wander without its owner noticing. The pale hand wandered down south and stopped when it felt abs through the lavender-colored shirt Bonnie was wearing, Shego only noticed her hand was wandering when Bonnie shivered. Shego went to remove her hand but stopped when she realized that her Grandmother had finished bandaging Kim's wound and had left with Isabel following her yelling about hurting her daughter, and now the three women were alone. Shego's eyes met Kim's, the two women blushed. Kim walked over to the couch and straddled Bonnie's waist. Bonnie looked up, she hadn't noticed that Kim had walked over and basically sat on her or why Shego's hand was on her stomach. All three women looked at each other. Bonnie felt Shego's hand start to move up north then…..Shego's father bragged in "Where is daughter's in-law?!" Devon yelled as he unknowingly interrupted the moment. Kim fell off of Bonnie and Shego's hand went up and was engulfed with plasma. "KIM!" the two women yelled to the redhead.

"Uhhh, did I interrupt something?" Devon asked confused.

"GET OUT. NOW!" Shego screamed. Devon ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

Shego groaned as Bonnie pushed off of her to get up and help Kim up.

Devon ran into the kitchen with a goofy smile on his face. "Devon, what did you do to upset firefly?" Isabel sighed as she typed away at her phone.

Devon started to jump up and down like a friend excited to tell a juice secret. Isabel sighed and looked up from her computer, "What?"

Devon squealed, "I just was about to…."

"DAD!" Shego yelled as she stomped into the kitchen. Bonnie and Kim followed her, Kim blushing while Bonnie just smiled. Kim stood watching as Isabel teased Shego happily, Shego angrily responded, and Devon just backed his wife up and kept bringing up what he caught his daughter doing. While the three talked they failed to notice Bonnie wrap her arms around Kim's neck and let them rest there while she rested her head on Kim's shoulder. Kim smiled and leaned into the embrace

Shego sighed and turned to her father. Shego smiled as she saw the two younger women in an embrace. "You totally love them," Isabel said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's neck.

Shego sighed, "_Yeah, but I won't tell you that, unless the girls want me to….would they want me to…?_"

Kim and Bonnie smiled and opened their arms. "Go and hug your girls," Devon smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: So I used Google Translate so take the Italian words and their translations with a grain of salt.**

Shego groaned as she stretched. Looking over she came face to face with Kim and almost freaked out until she realized that it was just her little redhead. Then Shego looked over Kim's right shoulder and found Bonnie on her belly with the back of her head to Shego. Shego sighed and looked up at the ceiling. To be honest she couldn't be mad but she also couldn't be happy as this was just going to fuel the teasing from her parents, grandmother, and her brother's. Shego groaned in frustration and gently got out to the bed and quietly stepped out of the room. Shego stopped as she got close to the kitchen and grumbled when she heard her Mother and Father talking about her, Bonnie, and Kim. "So, when do you think firefly will propose?" Devon asked as he gingerly took a sip from his steaming cup.

Shego dried her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom after a warm and relaxing shower. She stepped into her room to find that Bonnie and Kim were sitting on her bed on their phone and Kimmunicator. Shego raised an eyebrow at this and walked over to the bed. "What are you two doing?"

Kim and Bonnie looked up at Shego as if she was asking why water is wet. "We thought that we were sleeping in here with you."

Shego looked confused before she realized that she hadn't shown the two where their bedrooms are in the commotion. "Ohh. Sorry. I forgot to show you where your rooms are." Shego put the towel at the end of the bed and pecked her head out the cracked door. Seeing that her parents door at the far right of the hallway was closed she assumed they were asleep and seeing that her brothers on the west wing probably didn't know where the girls were going to sleep either she didn't see the point in going all the way over there just to be told to "Go ask Mom and Dad." and when she answered with "Mom and Dad are asleep." to be answered with "Go ask Grandma.". Shego sighed and told the two women to stay there while she goes and asks her Grandmother where the two were supposed to sleep. When Shego made it to her Grandmothers room the door was cracked open and she could hear her grandmother's voice. She was talking to someone on the phone. "Listen, Carmella. Everything is fine. Everyone made it in safe, even my uninvited daughter and son."

Silence.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow."

Shego knocked on the door as her Grandmother hung up on the woman. "Nonna?"

Alessandra looked up at the door, "Yes, come in Tesaro" (_Darling_) Shego walked in and watched as her Grandmother fidgetted with her phone. "Speak Bambina" (_Child_)

Shego sighed "Who was that?"

Alessandra took a deep breath "That was Carmella. My latest Amante" (_Lover_)

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Lover? You mean she isn't a-"

"Amico Amante?" (_Friend Lover_)

"Emphasise on a friend." Shego smiled.

Alessandro smiled sadly, "Bambina, I'm getting older and I can't be on this earth forever. I'm...becoming lonely and...I don't want to leave this earth without trying...to find the love your grandfather gave me...even without the gift of a child."

Shego smiled, "Good Nonna. I'm happy for you." Alessandra smiled and stood up out of her office chair and hugged her granddaughter for a few minutes before asking "Okay, now tell me what you really needed."

"Oh...I forgot to show the girls where they would be staying and I didn't even know for myself."

Alessandra chuckled, "They will have to stay with you for tonight since I didn't plan on guests."

Shego blushed and nodded before walking out of the room.

"I don't know. But I hope it's soon." Isabel sighed happily.

"Yeah, I want more grandkids," Alessandra said walking in with nothing but a robe on.

"Mom put some clothes on!" Isabel yelled covering her eyes. Alessandra just rolled her eyes and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge.

"And don't you think you've had enough grandchildren?" Devon asked looking into his coffee mug.

"Yes-"

"Then why do you want more grandchildren?" Isabel interrupted.

"I have enough male grandchildren. I want more female grandchildren to balance out the number of males and females." Alessandra piped back before chugging some orange juice down.

Isabel made a disgusted face at the sight of her mother drinking out of the carton, "Remind me to never drink out of that carton again." Isabel sighed and smiled, "So, you really think Shego will marry the two?"

Alessandra shrugged and wiped her mouth, "I had three husbands before you were born and six wives throughout your life, so there is a chance she could marry the two and there's a chance she won't and that she will and just end up divorcing the two."

Isabel's eyes went wide, "What do we do to keep them married?"

Alessandra shrugged. "Well, why did you stop marrying men and women?"

Alessandra laughed in her thick italian accent and smiled, "I got sick of getting pregnant, I had had three miscarriages and finally had you...I wasn't going to chance it and have you grow up without a mother and go through the pain I had to go through with losing someone...so I...stopped going out and got married to your father. After your father died I...went through a hard time. Then I found myself and found out new things. Like that, I like both men and women. And that I was interested in marrying a woman." Alessandra took a big swig of the orange juice.

"You...stopped trying for more children for...me?" Isabel felt tears welling up in her eyes and smiled as she started to cry.

Alessandra walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight and close, "Of course, I'd rather have you grow up knowing you mother than not. And I didn't want to bring a child in the world and not be there to tell them it isn't their fault."

Isabel hugged her mother tighter. Shego walked in and smiled, "Good to see you two getting along." Shego walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. Alessandra and Isabel looked at the pale woman suspiciously.

**To be continued…**


End file.
